In printing apparatuses, images are formed on media using a marking material. Such printing apparatuses can include a fixing device having a nip. Media are fed to the nip to fix the marking material onto the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing and corresponding methods that can provide reduced power consumption.